Are You In or Out?
"Are You In or Out?" (¿Es un sí o un no? en español latino y ¿Me seguís o no? en castellano) es una canción que aparece en Aladdin y el Rey de los Ladrones, en donde Sa'Luk convence a los ladrones restantes que comiencen a seguir sus órdenes. Letra |-|Español latino= Sa'Luk: Antes fue un ideal Ser gran criminal Con riquezas la cueva llenar Pillando, robando Saqueando las villas ¡Y nada nos iba a importar! Más llegó este Cassim Nos dejó sin botín Denunciándonos ya al final ¡Hay que organizar! Y las tropas juntar ¡Retornar a las rutas del mal! ¿Es un sí o un no? ¡Quiero estar seguro yo! Soy la solución para su asociación ¡Y triunfar será nuestra misión! ¿Hombre o ratón? ¡No me causen decepción! ¿Quién hay tan fuerte y valiente como yo? Voten ya por mí ¿Es un sí o un no? Ladrones: El mundo nos vio Asaltando violento Despiadados sembrando el terror Haciendo maldades Gozamos sin par; ¡Más Cassim trajo cuentos de honor! Nos desvió del camino De furia y horror; ¡Y en la arena nos vamos a ahogar! Reclamamos diamantes Y ser como antes En causa y tortura confiar ¿Es un sí o un no? Sa'luk: Son sinceros como yo Si confían en mí Verán pronto aquí Prueba de lo que les ofrecí Ladrones: ¡Eres tú genial! Sa'luk: Les voy a recomendar Si tras la fama van Conmigo ya llegó ¿Qué va a ser por fin? ¿Es un sí o un no? Ladrones: Robaremos los sitios ideales De Agrabah hasta París Ya vi su temor tantas veces Al quitarles galletas de anís Sa'luk: ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Síguenme! Sa'luk y Ladrones: ¿Es un sí o un no? Sa'luk: Al seguirme griten yo (Ladrones: ¡Yay!)Si fé en mí tendrán la gloria alcanzaran Ladrones: ¡Porque el crimen bien nos pagará! ¿Es un no o un sí? ¡Decidir te toca a tí! Sa'luk: ¿Luchas junto a mí, o el miedo te atrapó? Ladrones: ¿Qué va a ser por fin? Sa'luk: Decide ya muy bien Sa'luk y Ladrones: ¿Es un sí o un no? |-|Castellano= Sa'Luk: Recordad que años ha No había piedad Ser ladrón era un acto de fé Atracos, pillaje Terror, abordaje El mal era nuestro porqué Luego vino ese rey Con su pálida ley Y al final se largó y ahora qué Cambiad de actitud Refundemos el club Y volvamos al mal otra vez ¿Me seguís o no? ¡El poder lo tengo yo! Se acabó la paz, yo os daré maldad ¡Soy el rey, os traigo crueldad! Parecéis dudar ¡Pero es hora de actuar! Necesitáis un líder, alguien con valor Confiad en mí O decíd adiós Ladrones: Cuando eramos duros Infieles, impuros Y voraces como ave rapaz La pura verdad Era nuestra maldad Más Cassim nos hablaba de más Olvidamos el mal Ya lo véis al final; Solo polvo podemos robar Pero somos bandidos, Y estamos unidos, ¡Queremos volver a ganar! Dinos sí o no Sa'luk: Vuestra duda terminó Ahora estáis por mí Robaréis sin fin Venid a mí, tendrán tesoros mil Ladrones: ¿Vuelve nuestro clan? Sa'luk: ¡He aquí mi nuevo plan! Os váis a hinchar de ver Tesoros de valor Vuestros van a ser ¿Me seguís o no? Ladrones: Robaras en palacios hermanos Desde Arabia hasta el mismo París Para ver el miedo en los rostros Al quitarle sus copas de anís Sa'luk: ¿Eres ladrón? ¡Sígueme! Sa'luk y Ladrones: Nadie dice no Sa'luk: Soy el líder solo yo (Ladrones: ¡He! Sa'luk: Conmigo llegaréis muy lejos, ya veréis Ladrones: ¿Que queréis robar? Robar podréis Todos dicen sí, o te hundes a vivir Sa'luk: O creéis en mí o me decís que no Os quedáis aquí Ahora mando yo Sa'luk y Ladrones: ¿Me seguís o no? |-|Inglés= Sa'Luk: I remember a time When crime was sublime, There was plenty of loot in the lair. We'd plunder and pillage, And ransack a village, With nary a worry or care! Then along came this king With his soft-hearted dream, But he ratted us out in the end, So rally the troops! We were meant to regroup, And return to our roots once again! Are you in or out? Gotta know without a doubt! I'm the one you need for a dirty deed, I'm the best, success is guaranteed! Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout? Better vote for me. Are you in or out? Ladrones: We used to be smart, yes, Horrendously heartless In ravaging raids, we were rough We knew what we had To be blissfully bad; Then Cassim brought this sensitive stuff! And we strayed from the path Of our rigorous wrath; Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings, Our humble beginnings, In turmoil and torture we trust! Are you in or out? Sa'luk: Double-crossers or devout? Put your faith in me, Pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity Ladrones: Are you foe or friend? Sa'luk: Here's the path I recommend! You want a ride to fame? I've got the fastest route; What's it gonna be? Are you in or out? Ladrones: We'll go robbing in all the right places, From Agrabah dunes to Bali imagine the fear on their faces When we drop by for cookies and tea Sa'luk: Come along, boys! Follow me! Sa'luk y Ladrones: Are you in or out? Sa'luk: If you're with me, give a shout (Ladrones: Yay!) I'll lead you all the way, Into the glory days, Ladrones: We'll begin a life of crime that pays! Are you out or in? Make your choice now, sink or swim! Sa'luk: You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout Ladrones: What's it gonna be? Sa'luk: Consider carefully. Sa'luk y Ladrones: Are you in or out? Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones de Aladdin Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones Destacadas